


The First Time Nero shows his powers

by ValkyrieShepard



Series: Nephilim Family [12]
Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Incest, M/M, Panic Attacks, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2349116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieShepard/pseuds/ValkyrieShepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I still do this, I hope people still read the Nephilim family!</p>
    </blockquote>





	The First Time Nero shows his powers

**Author's Note:**

> I still do this, I hope people still read the Nephilim family!

It was a lazy Sunday.

 

Dante lay on the floor next to Nero, playing with his 3DS while their son played with his dinosaur toys, every so often “attacking” his father with them, who made appropriate noises. He vaguely registered that Vergil had sat down on the couch close to them earlier, doing his computer stuff.

 

He’d never thought he would enjoy a day like this.

 

There hadn’t been any explosions in a while, nor demons or any other drama or action in his life. And yet he was pretty damn happy. He grinned up at his son.

 

“You happy, Nero?”, he asked.

 

“Yes!”, he said, pushing his T-Rex into Dante’s face. He was about a year old now, but Dante was pretty sure he was more of the size of a two year old human. Vergil had done some research about that at some point, but they had quickly given up on trying to figure out what was “normal” for Nero.

They didn’t even know if any other Nephilim had created a child like this, so there was nothing for them to compare the situation to.

Dante was pretty laid back about all of this. The only thing annoying him was that they had to keep buying new clothes for him. In order to not draw too much attention, they had stopped going to stores altogether, instead ordering new clothes online.

 

“How about you, Vergil?”, Dante asked, throwing a plush dinosaur at him when he didn’t reply.

 

“Huh?”, Vergil had barely even noticed it hitting his head.

 

“I asked if you’re happy.”

 

Vergil tore his gaze away from his laptop, looking at Dante over his glasses like a teacher. Nero giggled. For some reason he thought it was hilarious when Vergil did that.

 

“I am”, he finally said. “Why?”

 

“No reason…”, Dante drifted off again. “Just… thinking.”

 

“Careful with that”, Vergil said, directing his attention back to his laptop. “You might hurt yourself.”

 

“Oh flip off, you… banana.” By now Dante was pretty good at not swearing, substituting what he’d normally say with ridiculous words.

 

“Banana!”, Nero echoed.

 

“Do you want one?”, Dante looked up at Nero again. His demonic arm glowed with excitement. He really did like bananas, though he tended to make a complete mess while eating them.

 

“Yes!” He made little grabby motions with his hands and Dante had to smile.

 

“One banana, coming right up.”

 

Dante slowly got up, sauntering over to the kitchen, but not without letting his hand brush through Vergil’s hair, who only hummed in reply. He took one of the bananas from the bowl filled with fruit, which Vergil insisted on having. There were grapes, too and Dante popped one in his mouth, though he was careful not to let his brother see. He had been very vocal about not having the stupid fruit bowl and he wasn’t about to admit that he actually liked some of the healthy stuff they had.

 

What had happened to him? He used to be cool… He summoned Rebellion and let it fade away, just to remind himself that it was still there.

 

Smiling he returned to the living room, but when he saw Nero he froze, dropping the banana to the floor.

 

“ _Vergil_ ”, his first instinct was always to call for his brother when shit hit the fan. “Why the ever loving flip does Nero have your sword??”

 

“ _What_?”, when Vergil looked up he dropped - _dropped_ \- his laptop to the floor, but he froze, too, not able to move further. “How? It was up there just a second ago!”

 

“What the hell happened, Vergil?”, Dante took a few steps forward. The sword was out of its scabbard, how the hell had Nero even managed that? How had he gotten it from its place at the top of the shelf?

 

“I don’t know I was…”

 

“Not fucking paying attention”, all worry about swearing vanished from his mind now. And yet Nero was just grinning up at him. Why was it so difficult to move?

 

Scared.

 

Dante realized he was scared. In a way he had never been before.

 

“I’m sorry, I-” Vergil was suddenly very pale. He had slipped off the couch and onto the floor, he was almost on all fours, his glasses on the carpet next to him. His hand moved up to clutch at his shirt, Dante had never seen him like this before. His breaths came rapidly and shallow.

 

“Shit, Vergil, what’s wrong?”, Dante asked, stepping closer to his brother but stopping again when he saw Nero move the sword out of the corner of his eye. And he suddenly remembered how he tended to put everything in his mouth that he could get his hands on… This was not good. “Nero… no! Stop!”

 

Thankfully he did stop, but to keep his attention Dante moved closer to their son again. Behind him, Vergil’s breathing sounded even worse and he couldn’t help but look at him.

 

“Are you having a panic attack?”, Dante asked. He had never seen one before, but he imagined this is what they would look like. He had to help… somehow.

 

Vergil only managed to do something that vaguely resembled a nod, and Dante’s heart broke a little.

 

“Nero…”, Vergil muttered as Dante was almost on his way to him. “First…”

 

He was right, _dammit_ , Vergil was always right. He had to make sure Nero was safe first.

 

Keeping Nero’s attention by talking to him, never stopping, he walked closer until he could finally kneel down in front of him. He gently took the sword out of his demonic hand, which he was reluctant to let go of. Though he was stronger than a human child, Dante still had the upper hand here.

Practically running away from Nero, Dante put the sword as far out of his reach as he could, namely, into the bedroom. He locked the door just in case.

 

Nero really wasn’t happy about having Yamato taken away from him, and Dante could see he was about to start crying. He quickly picked him up.

 

“Hey, Nero, listen to me.” Nero looked up at him, face scrunched up, a tear rolling down his cheek. He had gotten that dramatic streak from Dante. “We have to take care of your father okay?”

 

Nero looked over at Vergil, who was still trying to calm his breathing and failing, and he nodded, pushing his white hair out of his face, in a very ‘let’s get down to business’-way. Together they walked over, sitting down next to Vergil.

 

“Vergil…”, Dante started. “You have to tell me what to do… Can I… can I touch you?”

 

He couldn’t speak. Vergil just nodded and Dante gently let his hand rest on his brother’s back, starting to rub it, as he had no clue what else to do.

 

“Nero is okay”, he said in what he hoped was a soothing tone. “I put the sword away, and he’s fine. Try to… try to concentrate on me okay, on my voice?”

 

When Vergil looked up at him he felt like screaming. He was useless, he couldn’t help, but his brother needed him. Vergil clutched at Dante’s shirt.

 

Not knowing what else to do, he just kept talking, thinking that maybe, _maybe_ if he just distracted him enough he would go back to normal. Eventually Nero joined in, rubbing his father’s back with his small demonic hand.

Vergil leaned forward, letting his forehead rest against Dante’s chest. His breathing was slowing, his sobs fading away.

 

“I’m sorry…”, he finally said.

 

“Shut up”, Dante wrapped his arms around his brother, Nero in between them. “Don’t apologize for this, ever.”

 

“He almost got hurt. Because of me.”

 

“No”, Nero said and they both looked down at their son.

 

“How did you do that?”, Dante asked. They still had no idea. He had to have some sort of powers to be able to reach it, right?

 

Nero held out his demonic arm in the direction of one of his toys. Suddenly there was a bright flash and it looked like he was projecting a version of his arm made out of light onto the toy, and he pulled it back towards him, making it land in his lap.

 

“Holy fuck”, Dante said, earning a punch from his brother. It was far too weak for his liking. “Sorry…”

 

“He… he…”, Vergil took Nero’s arm in his hand, inspecting it like he saw it for the first time. Nero just started to giggle.

 

“Oh he is going to be so much trouble…”, Dante muttered. Their son looked up at him, a mischievous smile on his face.

 

“What do we do?”, Vergil asked.

 

How on earth was he the one to comfort his brother?

 

Dante blamed the panic attack, Vergil would soon go back to normal. He had to.

 

“We just…”, he hesitated. “Do what we always do? Adjust. We’ll just have to watch him even more carefully now.”

 

“Oh you can believe that I will…”

 

Nero looked a little worried now, as if he only just realized what he had caused in his father. He reached up to pat Vergil’s cheek with his Devil Bringer.

 

“It’s okay Nero”, Vergil said, hugging him tight. “Just… just be careful okay?”

 

“Yes”, Nero mumbled into his father’s shoulder.

 

So much for that lazy Sunday…

 

That night Vergil stayed in Nero’s room, after he hadn’t let his son out of his sight all day. Dante knew that no matter what he tried, he wouldn’t be able to convince Vergil to come to their bed, so he joined his brother. They settled down in the huge pile of pillows that occupied one corner of Nero’s room, Dante resting his head in Vergil’s lap. He tried staying up with him as long as he could, but eventually sleep overcame him, which he also blamed on Vergil brushing his hand through Dante’s hair.

 

Though when he woke up the next morning, he found his brother asleep too, head drooping forwards.

And Nero, of course, was completely fine.


End file.
